Travellers
by Fye Chroix
Summary: Getting sent to the Anime-KHR world is no joke, it's exciting and fun! That's what other people would think but, Akihiro Hisayuki, being himself thinks of it as troublesome.  Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Ciaossu! The name's Fye :) Well, actually this is my second fanfic but I deleted the first one because I was kind of stuck, loss of ideas eheheh..anyway, please enjoy my story and help me with some advices. And my English are not perfect :p

* * *

><p>"Normal"<p>

'Thoughts'

Travellers

Summary: Getting sent to the Anime-KHR world is no joke, it's exciting and fun! That's what other people would think but, Akihiro Hisayuki, being himself thinks of it as troublesome. However, because of a certain task, he'll have to bear with it along with his hyper best friend, Ryuuzaki Jun. Shimon Arc does not exist here :)

* * *

><p>The sky was clear and blue, and the sun was shining as always, showing it was morning.<p>

"Haaa~ I'm sleepy..."

My name is Akihiro Hisayuki, male and I'm 15 years old. My hair is dark blue, the length is just above my shoulders and my eyes are crimson red. I was on the way to school. My school is not exactly what you would call normal, students studies but some of the students will be chosen to be the 'Traveler'. Now let me explain you what exactly is this thing about.

'Traveler', only a few students are chosen to be one of them, apparently I was also chosen to be one. A Traveler usually have the ability to fight, I specializes in combat and wielding dual knives. I don't really believe this, but the legend says that a Traveler can go into different dimensions or world but it does not mean that a traveler can travel by their own. There is only one condition to activate the 'Transportation' ability, to complete a task given by the headmaster of the school.

"Heey~ Yuki-chan!"

"Don't call me that!" I immediately replied and glared at my Hyper-Best friend, Ryuuzaki Jun, he was also one of the Traveller. Jun has short blond hair which was tied into a ponytail and he also have crimson red eyes like me. Jun grinned sheepishly and pat my head, a vein popped on my temple, 'He's making fun of my height...' I slapped his hands away and sighed, and then we walked together.

"Yuki-chan, the headmaster summoned the two of us, we should go to his office when we arrived at school..." Jun said in a sudden. I blinked, and blinked, again and again.

1 second

2 second

3 second

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" I shouted, Jun laughed at my sudden shout. "A-are you serious?" I asked while stammering. Then he nodded in reply, I closed my eyes and opened it again, "Then, does that mean...?" Jun's eyes narrowed, which make me gulped, no matter how stupid he is, when he is serious he never failed to scare me, "Yeah, we have a mission..."

Time-Skip to the Headmaster's Office

Jun knocked the door, "Excuse me, this is Jun and Yu-Hisayuki" Jun said, the corner of my right eye twitched, 'The hell? He almost said Yuki-chan back there...'

"Come in"

Someone said in reply, it was probably the headmaster. Then the two of us opened the door and walked in, I fidgeted nervously while Jun just stayed calm. In front of us, there was a young man, he smiled kindly at us, "Well-well, you two are so young" he said as he held out his hand, "I am Adone Benvenuto, the headmaster of this school" Jun also held out his hand and then shook hands with Adone. I being clueless just followed Jun's steps.

After that he told us to sat on the sofa so we did, he sat across us, "You two are probably wondering on why did I summoned you two" he said and put his hands on his lap, Jun and I nodded. "To make things simple, the two of you are the best out of the other 'Travelers', so I have to pass the urgent mission to you, we don't have any time left..." then he stood up and walked towards his desk, there were six small boxes on the desk which have unique designs on it.

Jun stood up and asked, "By urgent mission, what do you mean by that?" I also stood up, standing beside Jun. Adone looked at us, "An enemy from another world has arrived, and apparently they are going to create a chaos at a world which I protected" My eyes widened, "Enemy?" I muttered under my breath but Adone heard it, "Yes, enemy...And here I thought that our war already ended" he said, I can hear a slight sadness in his voice.

After that a sigh escaped from his mouth, "Will you accept this mission?" he asked. The tension was heavy, my bangs covered my eyes, "Hn, sure" I replied without thinking. Beside me, Jun was smiling widely and he ruffled my hair. Adone also smiled and nodded, and then he gave a letter to us, so we read it.

I facepalmed myself, "Seriously?" I exclaimed while Jun was shouting out of happiness, "The dimension you protected is an anime? And most of all it is Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" I asked, completely ignoring Jun. Jun was a big fan of KHR after all. Adone shifted slightly and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, this is quite complicated but to us Travellers, we don't think of them as an anime or characters something like that, we view them as humans, the same as us" he explained.

Then he pulled us towards his desk, "You two have been given a key right?" the two of us nodded in reply, "Good, then please choose a box out of these...Each of this box have a certain power, a strong power that can help you in the mission and also in the future, that's why please choose carefully..." then he told us to start.

I waited for Jun to choose his box, well I kind of regretted it for waiting for him. He took a few hours for god sake! Finally, he stood in front of a certain box. Then he pushed his key into the key hole and unlocked it. Light flowed out of the box and I shut my eyes, when I opened my eyes again I saw Jun holding a certain gun, it was grey in color and there was his name on the gun, Jun.

Jun then turned to me and wrapped his arms around my neck, "I did it! I did it Yuki-chan!" "J-Jun stop it! You're still holding your gun!" I yelled and finally he moved away. After that I turned to Adone and he nodded.

I stood in front of the desk, I breathed in and closed my eyes, my heart skipped a beat and I opened my eyes. In front of my eyes, there was only one that attracted me, 'That one...' It was different from the others, it was wrapped in chains. Then I unlocked it, the box opened, "Ugh!" chains were flowing out of the box, I felt that some chains were wrapped around my left arm and my neck. I also saw that the chains went into my shadow, my eyes widened, I trembled but not because of fear, it was because of excitement.

Adone watched me in shock, I can see that he was worried about me and Jun was also the same, seeing the two of them like that, I don't like it. So I smiled to reassure them and calmed down.

Finally it stopped, I immediately rolled up the sleeves of my clothes, my left arm was wrapped by tattoos of chains and I assumed that my neck was also the same. I sighed and then turned to Adone, "I'm ready" I said as I smiled slightly, Jun walked towards me and then stood beside me. Adone nodded and then a staff appeared out of nowhere, he chanted something. Suddenly, light enveloped us, I glanced at Jun who was now closing his eyes and then I turned to Adone. He mouthed something to me which made me smiled.

"Do Your Best"

"OUCH!" Jun and I exclaimed in the same time, both of us fell on the butt. I looked around me and my eyebrow twitched, 'Oh shit...' "Uh-Oh..." Jun muttered. Around us, there were the Varia and Tsuna with his families! I groaned, 'We're sooo dead!'

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>H-How was that? I'm kind of nervous! XD Well, R&amp;R please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyya guys, it's me Fye eheheh..This chapter's a bit boring, believe me, I was being totally random when I was writing this XP I'll try to do more better for the next chapter! So! please help me with some advices and plz tell me if i made some mistakes in my english :) **

EK12: Eheheh, thx 4 reviewing, i really appreciate it :) Anyway, about details...wow, that's the only thing that i dun't wanna think about...but well, I'll do my best!

**[I Re-wrote this chapter because it's kind of messed up :P so, pls re-read it :) ]**

* * *

><p><span>Travellers<span>

Summary: Getting sent to the Anime-KHR world is no joke, it's exciting and fun! That's what other people would think but, Akihiro Hisayuki, being himself thinks of it as troublesome. However, because of a certain task, he'll have to bear with it along with his hyper best friend, Ryuuzaki Jun. Shimon Arc does not exist here :)

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

Previously

"OUCH!" Jun and I exclaimed in the same time, both of us fell on the butt. I looked around me and my eyebrow twitched, 'Oh shit...' "Uh-Oh..." Jun muttered. Around us, there were the Varia and Tsuna with his families! I groaned, 'We're sooo dead!'

* * *

><p><span>Tsuna's POV<span>

It's too tense, too tense! Behind me were my guardians while across us were the Varia. "L-Long time no s-see..." I greeted them nervously, now...Just how did this happened?

It was the weekend, perfect day for me to be lazing around...But unfortunately–––"Dame-Tsuna, go to Namimori Middle now to meet the Varia" Reborn announced which made me gaped at him, "Wha-what? Why?" I asked him feeling slightly scared. Reborn's fedora heat shadowed his eyes, I know that look, "The Varia have been attacked by some unknown peoples last night, the Varia somehow managed to defeat them but it seems that the enemy have a strange power, different than us." Reborn replied.

I sweat dropped thinking that my life was just too hectic, 'I have a bad feeling...' My hyper intuition told me that this news was not something to be ignored.

–––And well, that was how I get inside this mess...The Varia, I and my guardians were gathering at the rooftop of Namimori Middle...

"VOOOOIIII!" Squalo shouted as always, good thing I managed to cover my ears in the right time, "You're finally here, trash!" "Ahahaha, you're loud as always Squalo" Yamamoto said from behind me. I sighed and looked Xanxus, "H-Hi Xanxus..." Xanxus stared at me, "You're still pathetic as ever scum" he replied which made me twitched slightly. "About last night––"

"OUCH!"

I jumped after hearing the new voices, I turned to the direction of the voices and my eyes widened, there were two boys with different hair color but with the same crimson eyes. The two boys looked at us with a horrified look, and then I tilted my head in confusion, 'Maybe...they are also a part of the Mafia?' I thought as I rubbed the back of my head.

Normal POV

Hisayuki stared at the people around them, 'Great, just great' he thought as he glanced at Jun. Jun looked as if he was about to go to heaven, well, that was quite expected since he was a fan of KHR. Then there was a sound of gun reloading, Hisayuki immediately looked down only to see a certain infant, called Reborn, "Who are you people?" he asked. Of course he would be suspicious of Hisayuki and Jun after hearing the news from the Varia.

"No one" Hisayuki replied as he stood up along with Jun, upon hearing that Reborn immediately pointed the gun to both of them, "But we are not your enemy, nor your ally" Hisayuki added right on the time. He looked at Reborn with a bored look although he was sweat dropping inwardly.

"The-then who are you people?" A new voice asked, Jun turned towards where the voice came from and grinned, "We're here for a certain task" he answered, 'It's Tsunacchi!' Jun thought.

"What's your task? If it's to kill Jyuudaime I won't-" the person called Gokudera couldn't finish his sentences, "You're jumping to conclusions you know..." Hisayuki interrupted, "Our task are far more different than that" Gokudera growled and looked away, Yamamoto being himself laughed and smacked Gokudera's back which made him more pissed off.

'This people...' Hisayuki sweat dropped and turned to Reborn, "We're here to prevent the chaos from happening here by our enemies..." he said, but immediately continue,"That's what we were told by the headmaster...but, hell! For god sake we don't even know who the enemy are exactly!" Hisayuki yelled. Reborn raised an eyebrow, "You don't know your own enemy?"

Jun chuckled and patted Hisayuki's head, "Hey, calm down Yuki-chan!" "Stop that! I hate it when you do that" Hisayuki exclaimed. Jun grinned and turned to Reborn, "Well, as Yuki-chan said we don't know about them...It was an urgent mission given by Adone-san, and this is also our first mission...I have to say that this task is dangerous though" the last part was whispered but Reborn could hear it clearly, but he decided to leave it alone.

"Kufufufu...And, who's Adone? Your boss?" Hisayuki turned his head to the side only to see Mukuro standing next to him, Hisayuki shivered after hearing his laugh, "N-No" He stammered, 'Shit, why am i stammering like Tsuna?' "He's the headmaster of our school, apparently it seems that I and Jun are the best 'Travellers'-I mean, students..."

Mukuro hummed in reply and stared at Hisayuki with an amused look on his face, Hisayuki groaned inwardly, 'Man, stop staring at me like that!' "Is that the reason on why the Varia was attacked last night?" Reborn said, "Eh? N-Now that you mention the Varia...They're not here!" Tsuna screamed and face palmed himself, "They must have left because we were so distracted by the newcomers and completely forgotten about them" he muttered under his breath.

"Probably, but I can see that the chaos haven't started yet and it is a good news...Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn" Hisayuki said, Reborn frowned, "How did you...?" He trailed off when he saw Hisayuki smiled, "There's more I need to tell you..."

Tsuna walked towards Reborn and then stood beside him, "Why don't y-you just tell him here? And why Reborn only? Oh, and how did you-"

"Aaaargh! Stop asking me so many questions you're making my brain hurts! Besides Reborn are more mature than you all!" Hisayuki exclaimed while pointing to Tsuna and his guardians. After hearing Hisayuki's words, Reborn smirked, "Hmph, that's right Dame-Tsuna. Go home for now, I'll talk with them"

Tsuna wanted to protest but stopped immediately after he saw the look at Reborn's face, the look called protest-and-I-will-shoot-you-now. Tsuna gulped and was about to walk away when Jun stopped them, "Ah before that, I'm Ryuuzaki Jun and this chibi guy-" -Insert punch on the face- "I'm Akihiro Hisayuki" Hisayuki continued. Tsuna opened his mouth to do the same but was immediately stopped Jun, "We already know about you so no need to introduce yourselves..." Tsuna's mouth formed an '0' and then immediately walked away along with his guardians, although Hibari already disappeared from the start.

Finally, the only people on the rooftop were Hisayuki, Jun and Reborn. Reborn jumped onto Hisayuki's shoulder, "Well?" he asked, lips curving up showing a smile. but, who knows what exactly was behind that smile.

"Actually, we are just students at Viaggiatori Academy. But the academy have a special system, there are few students who were chosen to be the 'Travellers'. Just like the name, the legend says that the travellers can go to different world. I and Jun are part of the travellers, and apparently we are the best out of the other travellers...Well, we've just received our first task here which explains on why we're here and the reason why we know you all...erm..." Hisayuki stopped and looked at Jun, Jun nodded as if he understand what Hisayuki actually want, "You can say that, in our world...You are bunch of anime characters" Upon hearing this Reborn raised an eyebrow, "That's what normal people would think of you, but for us travellers, you and the others are humans, the same as I and Jun.." Hisayuki kept quiet for a second and blushed, "Tha-that sounds cheesy..."

Jun laughed, "Well, I don't really expect for you to believe it though" Reborn huffed and smirked, "You should be glad because I believe you, after all we went to the future..." Hisayuki sighed in relief, "That's good...Oh right, Jun" Jun hmmm-ed in reply, "Where will we sta-" "Hisayuki, you can stay at Tsuna's house" Reborn accounced, Hisayuki sighed once again, "How about Jun?" "Oh! Can I stay with Yama-kun!" Jun asked as he grinned sheepishly. Hisayuki gaped at him, 'Yama-kun? he seriously calls Yamamoto like that?' Reborn tilted his fedora heat, "Sure, he'll be happy, and since you two are still students, I'll sign you up to Namimori Middle School" The two boys nodded and followed every of Reborn's orders.

~Time Skip~

"I'll be in your care Nana-san"

"My-my, you're such a polite boy Yu-kun"

Hisayuki smiled slightly and turned to Tsuna, "So, I'll be sleeping in your room, Tsuna" Tsuna sweat dropped, "S-sure" 'My house is too crowded already...' "Oh, where's Ryuuzaki-san?" he asked. Hisayuki rolled his eyes at the thought of Jun, "He'll be staying at Yamamoto's house..."

Meanwhile, at Yamamoto's house...

"Ahahahaha"

"Hahahaha"

"Hahaha"

...Were filled with laughter...

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>After re-writing this chapter, i was finally satisfied :D Well, R&amp;R plz, byebii~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ciaossu! Fye is here :) To be honest it was kind of hard for me to write stories with my limited vocabularies since English is my second language..ehehe..so pls point out my mistakes in my grammar and help me with some advices to improve my writing! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Travellers<span>

Summary: Getting sent to the Anime-KHR world is no joke, it's exciting and fun! That's what other people would think but, Akihiro Hisayuki, being himself thinks of it as troublesome. However, because of a certain task, he'll have to bear with it along with his hyper best friend, Ryuuzaki Jun. Shimon Arc does not exist here :)

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

Previously

"I'll be in your care Nana-san"

"My-my, you're such a polite boy Yu-kun"

Hisayuki smiled slightly and turned to Tsuna, "So, I'll be sleeping in your room, Tsuna" Tsuna sweat dropped, "S-sure" 'My house is too crowded already...' "Oh, where's Ryuuzaki-san?" he asked. Hisayuki rolled his eyes at the thought of Jun, "He'll be staying at Yamamoto's house..."

Meanwhile, at Yamamoto's house...

"Ahahahaha"

"Hahahaha"

"Hahaha"

...Were filled with laughter...

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

"Today there will be new students in your class! Two of them..." the teacher, Anita Saki-sensei announced. The students started murmuring about the new students. 'Why does this class keep getting new students...?' Hana thought while Kyoko was just being oblivious whatsoever.

Suddenly the door slid open, "Ossu!" Revealing Yamamoto who was grinning sheepishly, and behind him was, a gorgeous boy with blond hair and a pair of crimson eyes. Yep, that was Jun, he was also grinning. The class would have thought that Yamamoto and Jun were twins if not for Jun's hair color and eyes.

Saki-sensei blushed slightly after seeing Jun then she coughed awkwardly, "Yamamoto, go to your seat now" she ordered. Yamamoto nodded and then went to his seat, Jun was now standing beside the teacher, "This is Ryuuzaki Jun, and he's half-Italian and also half-Japanese just like Gokudera...Ryuuzaki-san do you want to say something?" Jun tilted his head to the side and asked, "Where's Yuki-chan?" Saki-sensei blinked, "Yuki-chan? Who—"

––"We're sorry for being late!" The class looked at where the new voices came from, behind the opened sliding door were Tsuna and another boy, he has dark blue hair and crimson eyes. And again yep, that was Hisayuki. Hisayuki and Tsuna were panting heavily because of running, 'Great, just great...This is my first day of school but then I'm already late!'

(In the background, Jun was shouting 'Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan!' but was ignored).

The teacher scowled, "Sawada, just what were you doing until it made Akihiro-san late!" Hisayuki frowned, "Sensei, I'd rather like it if you do not yell at him" Hisayuki said with venoms in his voice. Saki-sensei felt a chill on her spine and stammered, "Ve-very well, you may go to your seat now Sawada" Tsuna nodded and walked in but suddenly stopped, "Erm...Yuki-kun" "Huh what?" Then he felt something in his hand, his mouth formed an '0' Tsuna and him were holding hands. "Sorry" Hisayuki muttered as he released his grip on Tsuna's hand. Tsuna shook his head and smiled, and then he went to his seat.

After that Hisayuki stood beside Jun who was standing next to the teacher and introduced himself, "The name's Akihiro Hisayuki" he said cooly, though the girls were squealing saying something like Hisayuki was cute and Jun was handsome. Then the teacher told on where are their seats, Jun was in front of Yamamoto while Hisayuki was next to Tsuna. Hisayuki sighed for the umpteenth time, 'Great, just great'.

Time Skip-Lunchtime~

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hisayuki, and Jun were now on the rooftop eating their lunches, "Nana-san's cooking are...impressive" Hisayuki commented as he eat his foods, Tsuna grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, I love the food she cooks" he replied. After hearing this Hisayuki hid a smile and continue eating his lunch.

"Yuki-chaan~" Jun called as he wrapped his arms around Hisayuki's waist from behind, "What?" he replied, he was used to this treatment. Jun grinned and stole Hisayuki's octopus-shaped sausage, "Hey! That was the last one!" Hisayuki yelled, the rest of them laughed. Hisayuki blinked and stared at his friends, and then he leaned his back onto Jun's chest, 'This warm atmosphere, this is the first time...' he thought.

Once again, Time Skip- 6 minutes before lunchtime ended~

"Hey guys, I need to go to the toilet first, you can go ahead of me"

"Are you sure? I can go with you..." Jun said, feeling slightly worried about Hisayuki. Hisayuki sighed, "I'm not a girl you know..." he muttered as he walked away leaving the group.

When Hisayuki was walking through the hallway he realised something, he was lost.

Then he looked at his watch, 'Great, just great...the lunchtime already ended, why does..." he trailed off when he saw the person in front of him.

It was Hibari Kyoya. Hibari Kyoya. Hibari Kyoya. Hibari Kyoya. That name was repeated in his mind again and again. Even though Hisayuki was not a fan of KHR, he was only interested in one character in it, which was Hibari Kyoya. Hisayuki stared at him wide-eyed and blinked a few times, Hibari also stared at him. The silence was...awkward.

"Herbivore" Unexpectedly, Hibari was the first to break the silence, "No wandering in the hallway when lunchtime already ended" Hisayuki tilted his head to the side, 'Could it be...'

Then Hibari took out his tonfas, "For breaking the rules of Namimori middle school," He paused for a second, "I'll bite you to death" right after he finished his sentences, he immediately charged forward and swung the tonfas towards Hisayuki.

On the other hand, Hisayuki felt heat rise on his cheeks, 'That catchphrase...I love it!' He thought inwardly as he avoided every of Hibari's attacks thanks to his combat abilities. 'Amazing...' he thought, but then he was caught off guard. He left an opening and so without wasting time Hibari swung his tonfas.

CLASH!

The sound of metal clashing could be heard throughout the hallway, Hisayuki blocked Hibari's attack by using the knife he hid under the sleeve of his clothes all the time. Hibari's eyes widened slightly and then reverted back to normal, he backed away and said, "Wao...you're strong" he commented.

Hisayuki merely nodded and hid his knife back under the sleeve of his clothes, "Yeah...thanks" he replied looking away from Hibari. "Go back to your class" Hibari ordered and walked away, 'Akihiro Hisayuki...Interesting' he thought as he smirked and then went to punish some herbivores.

Time Skip-On the way to Tsuna's house~

"Hey, Yuki-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"You met Hibari-senpai right?" That question caught him off guard and he blushed, "Yeah!" he answered loudly.

"Wha-what? No way, and you're not injured at all!" Tsuna yelled, Hisayuki just chuckled in reply. The reason on why Hisayuki was interested in Hibari? Simple, he was passionate in fighting as well as Hibari.

Jun laughed along with Yamamoto, then he narrowed his eyes, 'Someone is watching us, I should be on guard...'

...And he was right.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Guess who was watching them XD Anyway, I just made a catchphrase for Yuki-chan! 'Great, just great' XD ahahah, okay...oh by the way, for your information, Jun kind of the same as me and Yamamoto :p<strong>

Lastly!

Plz R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ciaossu! It's me Fye again :) *Waves* Anyways here's the fourth chapter, it's somehow the continuation of chapter 3 oh, whatever... Anyway in this chapter there's a bit of drama, yeah :) And as always, please give me some advises to improve my writing and grammar :) and point out my mistakes :p**

**For the reviewer~**

**akira45:** Oh hey thx :D

**EK12: **Sorry I can't remove Yama's personality from you since i like it XP Anyway, what do you mean by Ryohei? Oh and if you notice, i don't show all of the characters in the same time because i'm not used to it, I'll try to do it soon though ;)

**xOgnAdOrA: **Eheheh, thx! I'm still an amateur in writing so I still have a long way to go, although sometimes too many ideas popped out of my head and then it turned out that i wrote multiples stories =.= ahaha, for now i'm focusing in this one though :p

* * *

><p><strong>Travellers<strong>

**Summary: Getting sent to the Anime-KHR world is no joke, it's exciting and fun! That's what other people would think but, Akihiro Hisayuki, being himself thinks of it as troublesome. However, because of a certain task, he'll have to bear with it along with his hyper best friend, Ryuuzaki Jun. Shimon Arc does not exist here :)**

"**Normal"**

'**Thoughts'**

**Previously**

"Hey, Yuki-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"You met Hibari-senpai right?" That question caught him off guard and he blushed, "Yeah!" he answered loudly.

"Wha-what? No way, and you're not injured at all!" Tsuna yelled, Hisayuki just chuckled in reply. The reason on why Hisayuki was interested in Hibari? Simple, he was passionate in fighting as well as Hibari.

Jun laughed along with Yamamoto, then he narrowed his eyes, 'Someone is watching us, I should be on guard...'

...And he was right

**Normal POV**

It was a peaceful night, but people never know when the storm will come...

At the Sawada Residence...

"Tsunaa~"

"Hai? Yuki-kun?"

Hisayuki sighed and ruffled his hair, "You know, I've got this bad feeling since this morning..." Upon hearing this Tsuna's eyes widened, "Y-you too!" he asked.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you also feels the same?"

Tsuna nodded, "The thing is, I don't know whether it was the enemy you were talking about or the Vongola Famiglia's enemy..." Both of them stared at each other, and then sighed in unison. "What's with you two?" came a squeaky voice, Tsuna was about to turn but then he was kicked on the face by the owner of the voice, "Ah, you're still awake Reborn..." Hisayuki said as he avoided Reborn's kicks.

Tsuna rubbed his noise, "Well, you see-" "TSUNA!" Hisayuki and Tsuna turned towards the owner of the voice, "Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna stammered and walked towards him, "What's-"

"Not now Tsuna! Jun's in danger now! Just now someone attacked us and Jun told me to inform this to you guys, now he's fighting alone!" Yamamoto exclaimed and panted heavily. Reborn tilted his fedora hat downwards, "Dame-Tsuna, we should go now" he ordered. Tsuna nodded and took his pills and mittens and walked out of his room, "Huh? Where's Yuki-kun?"

Reborn hopped onto Tsuna's head, "He was already gone when Yamamoto told us that Jun was in danger" Tsuna's eyes widened, 'If he's alone...' "Okaa-san, I'll be going out for a while!~" then he ran out of the house with Reborn on his shoulder and Yamamoto who was running in front of him guiding him. Then he went into HDMW mode (A/N:Of course he took the pills).

'Yuki-kun...please be alright' Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows, "Reborn, my intuition tells me that something bad is gonna happen..." he said quietly but also loud so that Reborn can hear him, "I see...We should hurry up, we can't let Jun and Hisayuki get killed by someone because they're the one who will stop the chaos" 'And also they are going to be a part of Dame-Tsuna's family' he added in his mind.

***~*Akihiro Hisayuki*~*Ryuuzaki Jun*~***

Jun. Jun. Jun. Jun. That was the only thing that Hisayuki could only think of, because...Jun was the only one who have ever accepted him. Hisayuki felt the corner of his eyes became moist, 'Jun, please...don't leave me!'

**Flashback**

At a certain playground, a young boy was sitting on a bench, he was around 10 years old. He has short dark blue hair, and a pair of crimson eyes, it was without a doubt, Hisayuki. He pulled his legs to his chest, burying his face into his arms, 'Why...did you leave me?'

Some women who were walking past the playground gave him a disgusted look, and talked behind his back although he could hear them clearly.

"Hey-hey, isn't he's the one who lost all of his families?"

"Yeah, oh I heard some rumours"

"What is it?"

"They said he's cursed"

"Eeh? Hm...no wonder the people around him keeps dying!"

Hisayuki clenched his fist tightly and bit the bottom of his lip, 'They didn't know anything about me...but then, why are they saying these kinds of things to me? I didn't do anything wrong, but then they treated me like I'm some kind of monster...' Tears flowed out of his eyes and he sobbed, "Why...why...?" he muttered under his breath, 'I can't...handle this anymore-'

"Nee you, why are you crying?"

Hisayuki looked up, feeling surprised of the new voice, "Eh?" In front of him was the young Jun, who was smiling gently at him, "You're Hisayuki right? Then I'll call you Yuki-chan! I'm Jun, nice to meet you Yuki-chan!" he exclaimed as he brushed Hisayuki's tears away. Hisayuki's eyes widened, he tried to say something but it was stuck in his throat, then his tears slid down to his cheeks again, 'Jun...' he hugged Jun and cried loudly, for the first time in a long time.

**Back to the present**

'Ever since that day, I've vowed to protect him...I cannot afford to lose anyone else, again'

Hisayuki stopped running and widened his eyes at the scene in front of him.

'That was what I thought, but...' Hisayuki's whole body trembled, "N-No" Jun was lying on the ground, lifelessly. "NOOOOOO!"

'...I've...failed...again...'

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER~ XD Kyahahaha! Wanna know what happened? Then R&amp;R and I'll definitely update! Soon...m-maybe :p <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ciaossu! Fye here :) So here's Chapter 5 :p Haaaaah~ I was having a hard time writing this one =.= But well, I did my best so enjoy and as always, please help me with some advises to improve my writing and grammar.  
><strong>

For the reviewers!

**EK12: **Oh shoot! I've forgotten about him! XD Just kidding, anyway no, Tsuna really don't have to help since the situation was not so life threatening enough.

**xOgnAdOrA:** Hahaha, then read the next chapter to find out XP

**.07: **Wao, calm down ahahaha :)

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it :D

* * *

><p><span>Travellers<span>

**Summary: Getting sent to the Anime-KHR world is no joke, it's exciting and fun! That's what other people would think but, Akihiro Hisayuki, being himself thinks of it as troublesome. However, because of a certain task, he'll have to bear with it along with his hyper best friend, Ryuuzaki Jun. Shimon Arc does not exist here :)**

"**Normal"**

'**Thoughts'**

**Previously**

'Ever since that day, I've vowed to protect him...I cannot afford to lose anyone else, again'

Hisayuki stopped running and widened his eyes at the scene in front of him.

'That was what I thought, but...'

Hisayuki's whole body trembled, "N-No..." Jun was now lying on the floor, lifelessly. "NOOOOOO!"

'...I've...failed...again...'

**Normal POV**

"NOOOOOO!"

"Yuki!" Tsuna frowned and turned to Yamamoto, "We have to hurry up, we're almost there Tsuna" Yamamoto said. Reborn tilted his fedora heat, "Dame-Tsuna, I'll find your guardians" after that he disappeared without a trace, Tsuna nodded and ran beside Yamamoto, 'Please make us arrive in time!'

Meanwhile...

"NOOOOOO!"

"Hn? It's that herbivore's voice..." a dark haired boy stood gracefully, holding a pair of tonfas. Well, it was Hibari Kyoya of course. He and the members of Disciplinary Committee were patrolling around Namimori. He scowled after hearing Hisayuki's voice, "Kyo-san, just now..." Tetsuya said. Hibari turned to him, "I'll go..." Then he ran towards Hisayuki's direction, 'What an herbivore...'

Back To Hisayuki...

"J-Jun..." Hisayuki ran and knelt beside him, "Jun!" He shook Jun's body but Jun still didn't wake up, "Jun!"

"Eheheheh...Are you sad? My-my, poor you, you've lost your important person" A female voice said, then a girl walked out of the shadow, she was blonde and her eyes were dull white. She grinned wickedly, "My-my, poor you little lamb..." Then she hummed a song as if she was innocent, but somehow...Hisayuki ignored her.

"Jun! Wake up!" Then a vein popped on his temple, "I said wake up you OTAKU-BAKA!" he yelled and then punched him right onto the face. The girl just stared at them, dumbfounded. "Ouch! That hurts Hisa!" Jun groaned in pain and sat up even though he was actually injured badly. "Well, that's your fault! If you die what about your debts?" Hisayuki replied as he raised an eyebrow, Jun sighed, "You're cruel Hisa..." Jun muttered under his breath.

"Wait!" The blonde girl exclaimed, "How did you...?" Hisayuki smirked and stood up, "Jun's body is special...It has special ability" Then Jun also stood up let down his hair, not tied into a ponytail anymore. "That's right, my injuries can be healed instantly...Amazing right?" He said and unfortunately was rewarded a kick on the face by Hisayuki, "You're getting ahead of yourself Chrono Jun...or should I say Kuro No Jun...?" Hisayuki commented.

The girl was speechless, and her face was quite priceless after seeing the interaction between those two, "W-well, I-I'm not scared of that! If it's for-! Kyaaaah!" Black chains came out of nowhere and caught her, "Wha-what is this...? W-wait...Black, chains? No way..." she muttered, and then she looked at Hisayuki. Chains flowed out of his sleeves and the tattoos on his neck also moved around looking for the enemy, "Hnn~ not bad, I like this power..." He said as he licked his lips, he smirked and glanced at (Chrono) Jun, -Insert wink- (Chrono) Jun shivered, 'you're acting like a villain now...' he thought.

"Il Cavaliere Nero"

The two boys turned to the blonde girl and furrowed their eyebrows in confusion, "What?/Huh?"

**Back To Tsuna**

Tsuna breathed heavily, "We're almost there Tsuna" Yamamoto said reassuringly, Tsuna smiled. 'Huh?' From the corner of his eyes he saw a black silhouette, and then the black silhouette was next to him, "Hibari?" Hibari grunted in response, Yamamoto grinned after seeing Hibari, "Looks like you're worried about Yuki- I mean, Hisayuki huh?" Hibari scowled to him, "I am doing my job as the president of the disciplinary committee" 'And that herbivore is strong...' he added in his mind.

"We're here..." Yamamoto whispered, and so the trio stopped and was surprised by what they saw. A blonde girl was caught by chains and Jun together with Hisayuki was alright. Tsuna sighed in relief but what the girl said next caught his attention, "Il Cavaliere Nero"

Together with everyone~

Hisayuki's eyes widened, "The black knight?" he muttered, Jun glanced at him and narrowed his eyes at the girl. When Hisayuki's attention was changed to Tsuna he immediately mouthed something to the girl, which made the blonde scared to the core. 'Don't say anything about the black knight, if you do I'll not hesitate to kill you'

That was also the time when Tsuna's other guardians arrived, and his home tutor. Chrome watched the scene quietly, Ryohei kept shouting extreme, Lambo was well...Lambo, Gokudera kept saying 'Jyuudaime-jyuudaime'. The rain and cloud guardian ignored them and kept quiet. (A/N: An OOC Yamamoto)

Tsuna noticed the others and smiled, (A/N: He's still in HDWM) and then he walked towards the girl, "Who are you? Who sent you?" he asked. Unexpectedly, the girl smirked wicked at them although her situation was bad enough, "I'm Elea, and the one who sent me here was my dear A-"

THUD-

The girl, Elea was shot by someone who was hiding in the forest. "How cruel..." Tsuna commented, then the person walked out of the forest, "She failed her mission, therefore we do not need her" after that the person disappeared without a trace. When Tsuna turned to look at Elea, she was no longer there, "That girl, where did...?" "That person probably took her body" Jun said. Tsuna went back to normal and he tilted his head in confusion, "Ryuuzaki-san?" Jun's voice was lower than normal and also his aura, the guardians immediately took their fighting stances.

Jun then turned to Tsuna and smirked, "Yo, Tsunayoshi...For your information I'm Chrono Jun, Jun's black side" Hisayuki stepped in and nodded, "Yeah, Jun have something called 'Personality Disorder' so that means his crazy! (HEY!)" Tsuna blinked and started to feel dumbfounded, "Snap out of it Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn kicked him on the head again, "Well, the guardians should go back to their home now" "O-ow...Y-yeah, minna I'm sorry if I'm bothering you..."

"Hn"

"Ahaha, looks like everything's okay now!"

"Jyuudaime! I'm glad that you're alright, Because of my lateness I shall commit seppu-""It's okay Gokudera-kun..."

"That was extreme exercise Sawada!"

"Lambo-san wants grape candies!"

"Kufufu, it's okay Vongola Decimo, after all I wanted to see Hisayuki-kun..."

'When did he take over Chrome?' –was everyone's thoughts excluding Reborn and Hibari. Tsuna sighed and turned to Hisayuki, "Let's go back..."

**Time Skip**

In front of Sawada Residence...

"Ah, Tsuna you can go in first...I need to talk with Jun first" Hisayuki said, Tsuna nodded and walked in the house with Reborn on his head. Hisayuki sighed of relief, "That was...strange" he commented. Jun chuckled and patted his head, "Yeah..." Eventually his touch became gentler, and then he put his hand on the back of Hisayuki's head, "I'm sorry for making you worried..." Right after saying that, Hisayuki shed his tears and leaned onto Jun's chest, "Don't...leave me"

Meanwhile...

"Dame-Tsuna" Reborn called out, Tsuna tilted his head, "Huh?"

"You said that your hyper intuition told you that something bad will happen right"

"Y-yeah..."

"Then why-"

BOOM!

"My room..."

"Oh, I get it about what you mean by something bad..."

"My Room~! Lambooooo! What did you do!"

...And so Tsuna's daily routine began, again...

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Kufufu...Have you noticed? It's full of shounen-ai fluffs XD ahahaha anyway, you've discovered something new about Jun's dark side, Chrono Jun :) and yeah, Hisayuki held in his tears when he saw Jun lying on the ground lifelessly :') anyway, about the black knight...you'll find out about it soon :)<strong>

And lastly, please R&R so that I have the mood to update! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Ciaossu! Miss me guys? *winks I bet you don't thought haha XP Anyway, sorry for the late update ehehe, I was being lazy..This chapter's killing my hands lol**

**From now, I'll call the other side of Jun as Kuro :) since it means Black :) and it seems the shounen-ai moments are overflowing, not to mentions the teaser at the beginning *Evil laugh**

**EK12: Aww, you got that right *stuck out tongue**

**dark-driex-07: You're killing me lol XP**

**xOgnAdOrA: Ehehe, here's the update anyway, I'm sorry but i'm just a beginner in writing stories like this hehe..**

**Thanks for the review guys~ *Gives cookies  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Travellers<span>**

**Summary: Getting sent to the Anime-KHR world is no joke, it's exciting and fun! That's what other people would think but, Akihiro Hisayuki, being himself thinks of it as troublesome. However, because of a certain task, he'll have to bear with it along with his hyper best friend, Ryuuzaki Jun. Shimon Arc does not exist here :)**

"**Normal"**

'**Thoughts'**

**Previously**

"Dame-Tsuna" Reborn called out, Tsuna tilted his head, "Huh?"

"You said that your hyper intuition told you that something bad will happen right"

"Y-yeah..."

"Then why-"

BOOM!

"My room..."

"Oh, I get it about what you mean by something bad..."

"My Room~! Lambooooo! What did you do!"

...And so Tsuna's daily routine began, again...

* * *

><p>At this peaceful day, Reborn decided to have a meeting with the guardians at Tsuna's house. Now, they are standing in front of Tsuna's room but something was weird, all of the faces of the guardians were red excluding the cloud guardian. The reason?<p>

"A-aaah! T-Tsunayoshi!" Hisayuki cried out.

"Relax Yuki-kun, if you do it won't **hurt**" Tsuna replied with a surprisingly gentle tone.

"O-okay...aaahn...It feels **good!**"

Outside of the room, Jun and Gokudera had a major nosebleed. Meanwhile, Reborn who was in the kitchen smirked, "Such a nice youth..." he mumbled and then sipped on his cup of coffee. Nana however only smiled cheerfully as always, "Oh my Tsu-kun and Yu-kun, they're so lively aren't they?"...

**Back to the guardians...**

Gokudera already went back to his original state, "J-Jyuudaime..." he stammered. Chrome, oh wait the pedo took over her, "Kufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi is being so **wild **there aren't he?" Mukuro commented. Then the **noise **started again...

"W-wait...not there Tsunayoshi-nnh!" Hisayuki moaned loudly.

"Yuki...kun"

"AAAAAHH! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jun shouted as he slammed the door open, "TSUNACCHI, DON'T MOLEST MY YUKI-CHAN!" "Oh wait...Huh?" Jun blinked at the sight before him.

Hisayuki was half naked and was lying on his stomach on the bed with Tsuna on top of him, **fully clothed **and both of his hands were on Hisayuki's back.

Oh. Tsuna was massaging him—

-Was what the group thought, "Oh hey...Hi there..." Tsuna greeted shyly, on the other hand, Hisayuki was scowling darkly at Jun and gently pushed Tsuna away from him. Then he stood up before Jun, "What the fuck did you say just now?" he asked, Jun was already sweating badly. The other snickered at him excluding Hibari of course.

"E-erm..." Jun suddenly coughed lightly and imitated his shout perfectly, "TSUNACCHI, DON'T MOLEST MY YUKI-CHAN!"

"Is he stupid?" Gokudera muttered under his breath while Yamamoto was laughing lively as always. Surprisingly Hibari smirked, "The herbivore's gonna snap..." (A/N: I sorta forgot about Ryohei lol and about Lambo, I dunno he's annoying so I left him somewhere) Ryohei was well, being himself, a dumbfounded look on his face.

Hisayuki's shoulders trembled, then his whole body. Jun furrowed his eyebrows in concern, "Yuki-chan, are you okay?" he asked as he put his hands on Hisayuki's shoulders. The act only made his mood worsen and Tsuna gulped, 'Oh no...' he thought.

Then Hisayuki looked up with his face red, from head to toe, "Do I look like I'm okay? Y-you...moron!" he yelled as Jun's face met his fist and sent him flying.

Tsuna gaped at him and immediately snapped out of it when Hisayuki called out to him, "Tsunayoshi...um, can you give me my shirt?" he asked with his cheeks pink. Tsuna blinked, 'Yuki-kun is...kinda cute...' he thought and then face palmed, 'Tha-that's just wrong...' he inwardly banged his head onto a wall.

"Here" Tsuna gave the shirt and smiled his usual smile. "Thanks..." Hisayuki smiled at him before putting on his shirt and sighed then went out to find Jun.

Gokudera who was watching the scene frowned at Hisayuki, "What was that...?" he murmured. After remembering his beloved boss he immediately looked at him and knelt down, banging his forehead onto the floor, "I'm so sorry Jyuudaime for letting Hisayuki to force you to massage him!"

Yamamoto laughed lively as always, although he was a bit worried of Gokudera, "Come on Gokudera..." Tsuna sweat dropped at this, "Um...he didn't force me Gokudera-kun and stop that please!"

As if on cue, Gokudera instantly straightened up, "As you said Jyuudaime!"

"Good work Tsuna" Came a squeaky voice beside Tsuna, who else was it other than our cutie Reborn.

'...and here comes the Spartan home tutor' Tsuna thought.

"What did you say Dame-Tsuna?" Oh wait, Reborn could read his mind, poor Tsuna.

"HIII! Nothing!" Tsuna denied, sighing in relief when Reborn let him off.

"Ossu kid!" Yamamoto greeted with his usual charming grin that could split his face into half. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Reborn-san!" the storm guardian greeted politely.

"Master pao-pao!"

"Kufufu, Sun Arcobaleno..."

"Infant..." Hibari murmured, taking on his fighting stance. Reborn however managed to get away as always, "Not now Hibari..."

Tsuna sighed, then after seeing Hisayuki walked in the room with Jun clinging on him, he frowned, "Hey there..." Hisayuki greeted quietly while trying to rip Jun away from him.

Tsuna laughed nervously at them, but there was something that tugged on his chest. He didn't like it, the way Jun clung onto him. His eyes widened in realization, 'N-no way...' he shook his head, 'It's just my imagination...'

"That was EXTREME Akihiro!" Ryohei shouted.

"Oh shut up..." Hisayuki growled as he pushed Jun away and then sat on the bed next to Tsuna.

BANG!

Reborn suddenly shot his gun, "We have to start now"

-The Black Knight-

"So as we said, we're here to prevent this world to be in chaos, that's why we need you guys to help us. However, I believe that it won't be easy so..." Hisayuki trailed off, looking at Reborn.

Reborn smirked, "Don't worry, I already informed the ninth about this and apparently he's a friend of Adone..."

"Eh?" Both Tsuna and Hisayuki said in the same time, the two looked at each other for a second before smiling and then looked away.

"He said that this world was once in danger too but he met a boy named Adone, and he saved this world..." Reborn continued. "Is that why he said that?" Hisayuki whispered and then turned to look at Jun who had his serious mood on, "Yeah..."

"_And here I thought that our war already ended"_

The others looked at them, this was a serious matter. It was not about the mafia, it was about the world. A matter that shouldn't be taken lightly of.

"Ah but...if we work together, we surely will be able to save this world right? Besides, we also once saved the world too" Tsuna spoke out, Hisayuki blinked at him before chuckling, "That's true...I almost forgot about that...thanks again Tsunayoshi..." (A/N: Tsuna's talking about the future arc)

Then Jun narrowed his eyes and spoke out, his hair tie dropped and fell on the ground. It was the other him, "We better prepare for this but before that..." he said in a low voice, making Mukuro, Hibari, and Reborn to moved their gaze on him, "I need to tell you something about what that Lady Elea said..."

"About...The Black Knight?" Hisayuki said, his eyes wavered slightly. Somehow, when he said that name, he could feel his tattoo A.K.A chains moved around his skin.

"Long ago, there was a man who possessed a great power that made him immortal. His name was unknown, and he always wore black outfit and his power were also the same as him, Black chains. And thus, he was given the name, The Black Knight..." Kuro explained.

"How did you know about this?" Reborn asked, that caught Kuro off guard.

He smiled, "As expected of Reborn..." then he glanced at Hisayuki, a sad look in his eyes that made Hisayuki stiffened. "My family, Ryuuzaki family was a noble family that possesses a great knowledge that was passed through generations. The Endless Knowledge, it was only given to the heir, who was for now, me..."

Hisayuki looked on the floor, 'He never told me...' he thought to himself.

His act however didn't went unnoticed by Kuro, but he decided to leave it, "The Black Knight soon became greedy of power, he killed many people, always looking for someone strong but then nobody managed to stop him...Until one day, a man called Ryuuzaki managed to stop him and sealed his power..."

"Isn't that your...?" Yamamoto asked, a serious look plastered on his face.

"Yes, my ultra grandfather..." he chuckled to himself, "However...The Black Knight had some last words..."

"_Soon...someone will wield this power...he will be alone, those around him will die, and he will remain alone, forever...every creature will fear him!"_

Hisayuki froze, "Alone...people around me...die...?" he mumbled, "C-could it be...me?" he asked, with his hand trembling.

Kuro averted his gaze downwards before nodding, "...yeah"

Hisayuki's eyes widened, and then he looked away, a pained look on his face.

"That was why...in order to prevent the future wielder of the black knight to use the power in the wrong way, we...the heir of Ryuuzaki family needs to stay with them, watching over them..."

"...what?" was what Hisayuki only managed to let out, his bangs covering his eyes as he bit his lower lip.

Tsuna frowned as he looked at Hisayuki, "Yuki-kun..." he called out, moving closer to him.

Kuro however remained impassive and continue, "We could easily seal it however...this power, which was now called as the black knight has a soul...if we let it sealed for a long time, it may escape..."

"Hmm..." Reborn hummed in thinking, and then glanced at Hisayuki through the corner of his eyes, '...Hisayuki...' he was a bit concerned about him although he hated to admit it. "Okay, that's all...go back now" he said in a stern voice.

Without protesting, the others stood up except for Tsuna and Hisayuki. Yamamoto looked at Hisayuki for a moment, he was concerned as well as Gokudera, 'Hisayuki...' Mukuro also was a bit worried, not to mention Chrome too. Surprisingly Hibari too, "Hn...Herbivore..." he murmured before jumping out of the window, then the others also left, "Jun..." Hisayuki called out.

Jun already turned back to normal, and so he flashed him a smile, "What, Yuki-chan?"

"Did you...befriend me just because of the danger of my power?" he asked, still not looking at him.

It took a few minutes for him to reply, to Tsuna, it felt like hours and he didn't know what to do in this situation, "..."

"Yeah" Jun replied and then walked out of the room, 'He didn't even say good bye...' Hisayuki thought.

Tsuna's eyes widened, "W-wait—""It's okay, Tsunayoshi..." Hisayuki stopped him. Tsuna looked at him worriedly, "Yuki-kun..."

Reborn watched at them, his fedora shadowing his eyes. Then he left the room, leaving Tsuna and Hisayuki alone. 'What exactly are you thinking about, Jun?' Reborn thought with his lips formed a thin line.

"Tsunayoshi..." Hisayuki called out, looking up to look at his face, "In the end...I'm alone after all..." he said with a painful smile etched on his lips. Tsuna frowned, "What are you talking about Yuki-kun..." he said, holding his hand, "There's must be a reason towards his action!"

"What makes you think like that!" Hisayuki snapped, however Tsuna didn't waver, "Sorry...I just..." Hisayuki could feel his tears streaming down his cheeks, "Why...?" he mumbled, not even caring when Tsuna pulled him towards his chest, "Hyper intuition...hehe, and...I'm also Yuki-kun's friend...the others too..."

Hisayuki blushed at his kind words and looked up with his cheeks flushed, "...Thanks..." he mumbled before looking away.

Tsuna also blushed, 'S-so cute...' he thought, and then he cupped Hisayuki's cheeks to look at him. He didn't know where his courage came from but he was thankful for it, "Yuki-kun..." he mumbled before his lips brushed against Hisayuki's forehead. Hisayuki blinked, "Tsu-Tsunayoshi?" he stuttered, his face totally turned red.

Tsuna laughed nervously in response, "Gomen...I can't help it" he mumbled. Hisayuki chuckled, "What, you're in love with me or what?" he teased, but what Tsuna said next was unexpected.

"...Maybe"

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about that suspense and drama hahaha, anyway Jun's acting like a bad ass here but he's not really a bad guy actually, so don't hate him nee? And oooh, Tsuna's acting as a seme XP What do you think of the teaser? Sorry my moods were kinda random when i wrote this lol..<strong>

**Anyway, plase R&R!**

**Ciao-ciao~!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Ciaossu! Sorry for the late update but here it is, Chapter 7!**

**But i have to say that this one is quiet short and boring, so...forgive me neh? *Puppy eyes* Anyway, i need some idea for the next chapter so please help me guys~ Ehem, as always, I hope you guys will be so kind to give me some advices to improve my grammar and please point out my mistakes so that I can fix it. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, i forgot to do this at the other chapters but well, Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano-sama! If KHR belongs to me then Kyoko wouldn't exist.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Travellers<span>

**Summary: Getting sent to the Anime-KHR world is no joke, it's exciting and fun! That's what other people would think but, Akihiro Hisayuki, being himself thinks of it as troublesome. However, because of a certain task, he'll have to bear with it along with his hyper best friend, Ryuuzaki Jun. Shimon Arc does not exist here :)**

"**Normal"**

'**Thoughts'**

**Previously**

Tsuna laughed nervously in response, "Gomen...I can't help it" he mumbled. Hisayuki chuckled, "What, you're in love with me or what?" he teased, but what Tsuna said next was unexpected.

"...Maybe"

**-Line Break-**

**With Reborn...**

Reborn was looking around for Jun, apparently Jun didn't follow Yamamoto and went somewhere else resulted to Reborn to look around for him, which was troublesome, but he had to do it because he could sense something odd, he was the best hitman after all.

Then after a few hours of wasting time for him, Reborn finally found him on the rooftop of Namimori Middle School rooftop, Jun had a sad expression on his face as he looked up at the sky. "...Yuki-chan..." he whispered, gritting his teeth of desperation.

"Hm..." Reborn then approached him from the back, "It seems that you lied to him huh?" he suddenly spoke up making Jun jumped and almost shrieked like Tsuna. "Reborn? What are you talking about?" Reborn scoffed in response, Jun was clearly playing dumb, "About what you said to Hisayuki, you're attached to him already right?" he stated. Jun's eyes widened at this, he parted his lips to say something, but Reborn was true.

Then Jun sighed, he leaned against the fence with his eyes shut tightly, "At first...I became friends with him just because of my role and his power...but" he stopped. Clenching his fist he growled, "You eventually became attached to him, you stayed beside him because you were his best friend, not because of your role, am I right?" Reborn continued.

Jun could only nod, he didn't want to make Hisayuki sad, but he did. "If only he didn't have that power..." he muttered, "But because of that power too you met him" Reborn suddenly said, making Jun to stare at him with a surprised look. "I-it is...What should I do? He must hate me already..."

Hearing this, Reborn smirked, he jumped then kicked him on the head like what he always did to Tsuna, "You're acting like Dame-Tsuna, what you should do? The answer is obvious" Reborn said with his black eyes staring right at Jun. Jun blinked before he laughed, "That's right, what am I doing? How stupid of me..." he said, "Thanks Reborn" after that he left.

"I'm such a softie..." Reborn murmured, "But then, I'm the strongest hitman in the world after all" he said with a smile, just like that he went back to Tsuna's home by his hidden passages.

**With Tsuna and Hisayuki...**

"Um...what?" Hisayuki stared at Tsuna with a dumbfounded look, he was just joking around with him but Tsuna gave that sudden answer, it shocked him to the extreme. Now, he was sweating badly, regretting the choice to ask that weird question.

Tsuna on the other hand looked away, embarrassed by his own words, the silence was awkward of course, after his...confession. In the hand he couldn't handle it and then suddenly laughed, "Y-Yuki-kun...i was just kidding!" Tsuna lied, Hisayuki fell for it though. "Ah! That's mean Tsunayoshi!" he said, pouting.

Tsuna merely laughed in response, it made Hisayuki to twitch, "I'll get you for this!" suddenly Hisayuki lunged forward to him and pushed Tsuna on the floor and tickled his sides, "Hah!" Tsuna laughed, he couldn't control it of course until tears formed on the corner of his eyes. "Haha-Wait no-my stomach...ahahaha!"

Hisayuki also laughed and caught off guard by Tsuna, their roles were reversed, now Hisayuki was the one who was lying on the floor while Tsuna was on top of him. Just when Tsuna was about to tickle him, Jun came in the bedroom. Talk about bad timing.

Hisayuki and Tsuna both stared at Jun with a blank look on their face, wondering about why Jun's face was red. Then they looked at each other for a moment before, "HIIIII!/SHIIIIIIT!" they shrieked/cursed as they moved away from each other.

Reborn who have just arrived had an amused look on his face, and then he looked at Jun who was blushing furiously. Then Jun snapped out of his trance and sent Tsuna an accused look, "Tsunacchi! What were you going to do to Yuki-chan!"

Tsuna eeped then stammered, "I-I was about to tickle him..." Upon hearing this, Jun's mouth formed an O, "...Oh"

Hisayuki was trembling, trembling of anger. Then he suddenly stood in front of Jun, "Y-You...why do you always arrive in the bad time!" he shouted as he punched Jun on his face. "Hiiiii! Yuki-kun!" Tsuna shrieked as he stood up too, looking at Jun who have just thrown on the wall by Hisayuki's EXTREME punch.

"O-owwiee...that hurts Yuki-chan..." Jun groaned as he rubbed his aching-handsome-beautiful face. Hisayuki hmph-ed in response before he averted his gaze downwards, "Why did you come here?" he asked coldly, Tsuna noticed the tension but stayed beside Hisayuki nevertheless. At least Hisayuki have calmed down because Tsuna helped him, but still there was no way for Hisayuki to forget Jun's words.

Jun then sighed, he knew that it wouldn't be easy for him.

"Sorry"

Just one word, it affected Hisayuki badly, "Why are you apologizing?" he mumbled, "Because you lied to me? Because our friendship all this time was false?" he said with his voice quivering.

"You're wrong! Our friendship was never false..." Jun replied with his eyes wide, looking at Hisayuki who was looking at him with a surprised expression on his face, "Then...why?" Jun smiled at him, "For making you sad..." he said softly, "I'm sorry..."

"Jun..." Hisayuki whimpered, looking up at him.

"Yuki-chan..." Jun called out as he walked towards him while spreading his arms to Hisayuki, "Yuki-chan!"

'Uh-oh' Tsuna thought, just after that, Hisayuki threw Jun out of the room, "As if I'll hug you!" he shouted with a vein on his temple, "Fine, I forgive you..." he mumbled, "Now, leave!" he said, looking away from him. Jun blinked at him, it seemed that he returned back to normal, "...Yuki-chan" he whispered.

After that he said goodbye to them and then left, leaving Tsuna and Hisayuki...did I mention Reborn? Oh yeah nope, while all the time the drama happened, Reborn had already fell asleep. Both Tsuna and Hisayuki sweat dropped at that before laughing.

Then Tsuna smiled at Hisayuki, "Yuki-kun...I'm glad" he said in a sudden, "Huh?" Hisayuki blinked at him with a confused look, "No, it's nothing..." Tsuna said, shaking his head.

Hisayuki hummed in response, he looked at Reborn who was sleeping. Then an idea popped in his mind that made him smirk, "Nee Tsunayoshi..." he called out, Tsuna tilted his head to the side, "Since Reborn is sleeping let's go out" he said. Tsuna jumped at his idea, "b-but..." "C'mon~" Hisayuki insisted, in the end Tsuna gave up. "I got it..."

After that, the two teens walked downstairs excitedly, "Mom, I and Yuki-kun will go somewhere!" Tsuna said to Nana, Nana only smiled in response before both of them left.

Reborn who was supposed to sleep smirked, "Only today" he mumbled.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it. Pretty short neh? Hehe, *Avoids rotten tomatoes* Anyway, please give me some ideas for the next chapter! I hope i'm not too rude though *sweat drops*<strong>

**As always, please review! **

**More reviews= Faster updates! Haha, oh i laughed again...**

**Ciao-ciao~  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ciaossu! So, this is chapter 8 nyaa~ Well, this one is quite full of Tsuna/Yuki xD Lol, but nothing serious. Hehe, so as always I hope you guys will give me some advices so that I can improve my writings and please point out my mistakes so that I can fix it.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, it belongs to Amano Akira-sama! If KHR belongs to me, Mukuro will never hurt Hibari XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Travellers<span>

**Summary: Getting sent to the Anime-KHR world is no joke, it's exciting and fun! That's what other people would think but, Akihiro Hisayuki, being himself thinks of it as troublesome. However, because of a certain task, he'll have to bear with it along with his hyper best friend; Ryuuzaki Jun. Shimon Arc does not exist here :)**

"**Normal"**

'**Thoughts'**

**Previously**

Hisayuki hummed in response, he looked at Reborn who was sleeping. Then an idea popped in his mind that made him smirk, "Nee Tsunayoshi..." he called out, Tsuna tilted his head to the side, "Since Reborn is sleeping let's go out" he said. Tsuna jumped at his idea, "b-but..." "C'mon~" Hisayuki insisted, in the end Tsuna gave up. "I got it..."

After that, the two teens walked downstairs excitedly, "Mom, I and Yuki-kun will go somewhere!" Tsuna said to Nana, Nana only smiled in response before both of them left.

Reborn who was supposed to sleep smirked, "Only today" he mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Tsunaaaaayoshi~! Wake up!"<p>

Ruffling his dark blue hair, Hisayuki sighed seeing that Tsuna didn't budge from his sleep. "Oi Tsunayoshi..."

"That's why I told you to use Leon" said an infant, Reborn who was sitting comfortably on Hisayuki's head, "By Leon, you mean 'that' right?" Hisayuki sweat dropped. Reborn smirked, "Of course"

'Right...' Hisayuki sighed after looking at the clock, "We're gonna be late for school..." he muttered under his breath, frowning. 'It can't be helped...' Then he leaned closer to Tsuna, and moved towards his ear, Reborn only stared at him with an amused look on his face, 'I wonder what he will do?'

"I'll bite you to death" Hisayuki whispered before he bit Tsuna's ear, gently.

1 second

2 seconds

3 seconds...

Tsuna's eyes instantly snapped open then he suddenly sat up, looking around as he shrieked, "HIIIIIIIII! HIbari-san!" then he blinked, "Huh? Somehow Hibari-san's voice was different—wait this is my room...?"

Hisayuki stifled a laugh at this, "You're finally awake" Tsuna turned to him, pointing his finger at Hisayuki with an accusing look, "That was you!" he exclaimed.

"No shit"

"Eh? But it was your voice..."

"Nope" Hisayuki's lips curved upwards at this.

"But that stunning, light voice can't be Hibari-san's!" Tsuna was teasing him actually; he knew that it was Hisayuki from the start.

Cue blush, "Y-yeah that was me..."

"Mou~ Yuki-kun!"

Hisayuki chuckled warmly at him, and then he brought his hand up to Tsuna's hair, ruffling it gently. Tsuna stared at him, his gaze softened. Reborn on the other hand was watching them as he hummed, 'Dame-Tsuna...' Hisayuki was the first one to break the silence, "Um, you should hurry up Tsunayoshi, we'll be late for school..." "O-oh yeah..."

After that Tsuna hurried to change his attire while Hisayuki walked down to the kitchen with pink tints on his cheeks. "Ohayou Nana-san..." he greeted with a smile etched on his lips. For Hisayuki, Nana was like a family already because of her warm personality.

Meanwhile Tsuna who have just finished changing his attire, he touched his ear which Hisayuki bit. 'He bit my ear...' he thought as he took his bag.

"What's wrong Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna was startled by the sudden interruption by none other than Reborn; Reborn probably already knew about his feelings to Hisayuki, not that Tsuna liked it though, "Nothing..." he murmured before he left the room and went to the kitchen. Reborn only smirked with his eyes gleaming as he walked out of the room.

Back to Hisayuki, he was leaning against the counter, eating a bread toast. When he saw Tsuna, he lit up slightly and smiled, "You should eat now..." "Yeah, I know" Tsuna was about to pick up a bread when the bell rang.

"JYUUDAIME~!"

Hisayuki coughed lightly, then he turned to Tsuna, the corner of his eye was twitching and Hisayuki chuckled, "Come on Tsunayoshi" he took another piece of bread then used his free hand to held Tsuna's and walked towards the door, "We'll be going~" Tsuna blinked and then looked down at his hand, he smiled softly, 'It's warm...'

Then Hisayuki opened the door and then walked out of the house, in front of him and Tsuna were Gokudera, Yamamoto and Jun.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Jyuudaime!" said the self-proclaimed right-hand man as he bowed 90-degree.

"Ossu! Tsuna"

"Mornin' Tsunacchi! Yuki-chan!" Jun grinned widely as well as the rain guardian, then Jun patted Hisayuki's head and Hisayuki grimaced, "Stop that..." he murmured. Tsuna on the other hand looked away from both Hisayuki and Jun, how he envied Jun, 'No, Yuki-kun will not stay here forever...' at that thought, his eyes widened and he shook his head, "Hey let's go!" he said with his bangs covering his eyes, this didn't go unnoticed by Jun and Reborn, who was spying on them as always.

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip, In front of school gate-<strong>

"We...made it...in time" Hisayuki said breathlessly, panting because of running. He looked at the others, all of them were breathing steadily excluding Tsuna and himself. "Wow" Hisayuki stared at them in astonishment, "Somehow I regretted my decision to skip every P.E period at my old school..." he murmured as he turned, then he saw a figure in front of him. He couldn't see his face since he was facing the figure's chest, after all he was short and so he looked up and gasped, "Hibari Kyoya!"

As if on cue, the others immediately turned to him, Yamamoto merely laughed, "Yo Hibari!" he said casually, Jun was also the same, typical of them. Gokudera growled at him, much to Tsuna's horror, oh, talking about Tsuna, he stuttered a 'Good morning' to Hibari.

As for Hisayuki, he was blushing. Yeah, blushing. Hibari looked down at him with one of his eyebrow raised, Hisayuki smiled slightly at him, "Mornin'..." he mumbled. Tsuna gaped at him, 'W-why is he blushing? Don't tell me that he like Hibari-san!' he thought.

"Haha, Yuki-chan you're blushing" he said bluntly, Tsuna felt his jaw dropped on the ground by his blunt statement. Hisayuki only brought both of his hands up to his cheeks, "Oh, you're right" he said, blinking.

Then Tsuna cleared his throat, looking away from them, "We should go now" he said. Gokudera smiled in response as he dragged Tsuna and Yamamoto to the building, sadly he left Jun and Hisayuki.

"We should go too..." Hisayuki said, looking at Jun. His back was facing Hibari, thus he didn't notice when or how did Hibari's arms were on his shoulders. "I minute left, go or I'll bite you to death, herbivore..." Hibari said with a smirk on his face, his smirk widened when Hisayuki shuddered, "R-right, let's go" he mumbled.

After that he immediately grabbed Jun's arm and ran to the school building. Hibari merely stared at their retreating forms, and then he felt a familiar presence. "Infant..."

"Ciaossu Hibari" said the infant whom was standing on the branch of a tree, "What do you think of Hisayuki?" he suddenly asked. This perked up Hibari's interest, "That herbivore..." he trailed off, thinking about Hisayuki. At first, the day he fought Hisayuki, he thought that he was simply interesting. But now, his interest to Hisayuki deepened, "...he's interesting..." he said.

"I see..." Reborn tilted his fedora hat, then he also smirked, "Dame-Tsuna seemed to developed feelings for him" "Does that have anything to do with me?" Hibari asked with his face stoic as always. Reborn merely huffed, "Hibari, I'll let you fight me if you follow my plans..."

"Hn?..."

* * *

><p><span>Hisayuki's POV<span>

Wow. Just, wow.

When we walked in the class, the girls began to squeal loudly. I didn't know what makes them to squeal like that, my ear drums could be damaged by it though. And then the squeal increased when Jun winked at them. That was when I realized that they were squealing about Jun, I even heard that they called Jun as a prince.

I wanted to laugh, Jun as a prince. That never crossed in my mind since he always acted hyper around me, why would it anyway? I am a boy after all. Then I sat on my seat, crossing my legs then leaned forward and rested my elbow on my desk with my cheek resting on my hand. I stared at Tsuna who was sitting in front of me.

"Nee, Tsunayoshi..." I called out, and he jumped. He then turned to me with an apologetic smile on his face, I merely shrugged it off.

"What is it?" He asked kindly, I almost blushed at the tone of his voice. Ever since the day when I teased him about him loving me, I started to notice everything about him.

I shook my head then turned to Jun, "Nothing, it's just...the girls are noisy" I sighed before turning back to Tsuna. Tsuna merely chuckled, his voice was so light, and I liked it.

"Tsunayoshi, lately have you sensed something with your hyper intuition?" I asked, since the days were unusually peaceful. Truth to be told, I enjoyed spending my time with them, but we were here to protect this world. 'But...if we finished the mission...then, I'll be separated from them...from Tsunayoshi'

Tsuna's expression turned into a thoughtful one for a moment before he nodded, I furrowed my eyebrows, "I see..."

"But, I don't think that this is a serious one...Um...how should I say this?" Tsuna looked at me before he leaned towards me to whisper something, I could feel heat rushing up to my cheeks because of our closeness.

"It's kind of...related to Reborn" he whispered and then he backed away, scratching his cheeks. Was he blushing? No, that was probably my imagination. I looked away from him, brushing my hair awkwardly, "Reborn huh? He must've planned something..." We both grimaced at this, our conversation ended when the teacher walked in the class.

* * *

><p><strong>-Time Skip, Lunch Break-<strong>

Our group, Tsuna, Jun, Gokudera, Yamamoto and I went to the rooftop; I didn't know where Ryohei was. Not that I care though, he was annoying after all.

When we have arrived at the rooftop, I immediately sat next to Tsuna with Jun sitting next to me, "Nee Jun, want some?" I asked as I showed him my box of lunch, since Nana made too much and I didn't have such a big appetite, Tsuna was fine with it though.

Jun ruffled my hair, making it messier, "No thanks, Yamamoto's dad made plenty of sushi for me already" he said.

"Oh...okay"

Then Tsuna called out to me, he was about to say something when Hibari suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He narrowed his eyes at my group, probably because of crowding. When he landed his gaze at me, I involuntarily flinched, "Herbivore..."

What happened next was too fast.

You want to know? Okay, so long short story, Hibari carried me on his shoulder like a sack or rice with me holding my lunch; thankfully I haven't opened it yet. Then he went back in the building and walked while carrying me, heading towards the reception office.

"H-Hey what are you doing?"

"...Hn"

"Don't 'Hn' meeee!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaah! What will happen to Hisayuki? What's Reborn's plan? Hehe, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to know about it :) Anyway, what do you think of HibariYuki? **

**Please read and review! **


End file.
